Verdad o reto yu gi oh!
by Semitura
Summary: Tea,Joey,Thisthan,Yugi,Atem/Yami spoiler XD ,Seto,Mokuba,Serenity,Bakura y Marik están aburridos un día de lluvia... ¡cuando a Yugi se le ocurre jugar a verdad o reto!¿que sucederá?
1. ¡Retos y verdades!

Semi:¡Hola lectores!¡hoy les introduciré al mundo del juego de verdad o reto!...o algo así...

**Accion **_Pensamiento _Notas de autor _Pensamiento del autor o sub notas _

Atención,esta historia puede contener spoilers

Yugi:Aigh,odio que llueva,encima tengo que estar aquí en vez de en casa

Tea:Oh venga,no es tan malo

Todos -Tea:...¿en serio Tea?...

Tea:Bueno...¿Y si jugamos a algo?

Yugi:¡Buena idea!¡jugemos a verdad o reto!

Marik:Ok,¿nuestros alter-ego tambien cuentan?

Yugi:Esto...¡si!

_Atem:¡Me las pagarás Yugi!_

Tea:¡Empiezo yo!escojo a...¡Bakura!¿verdad o reto?

Bakura:Esto...reto

Tea:¡Te reto a que salgas a la calle sin camisa!

Bakura:¡Pero las Fangirls me persegirán!

Joey:Y los fanboys,no te olvides de los fanboys

Bakura:Si...los fanboys...**se quita la camiseta y sale a la calle,se oyen gritos de fangirls/fanboys**

Bakura:Ha sido...HORRIBLE,te reto Yugi¿verad o reto?

Yugi:Em...¡verdad!

Bakura:¿Es cierto que quieres a Tea?

Yugi:**Rojo **Es...esto...¡quee vaaaa!¡noooo!...¡cllaaaarooo q-q-q-q-q n-o-o-o-o

Atem:Todos sabemos que si Yugi,la respuesta es si_¡toma venganza!_

Yugi:¡Maldito faraón!¡lo desvelaste!

Fanboys:Tea por Yugi,Tea por Yugi

Yugi:¡YO te reto!..._...pensando..._¡reto a todos los chicos que no me incluyen!,¿verdad o reto?

Joey:¡Hablo por todos cuando decimos reto!

Yugi:¡Les reto a estar una hora encerrados en una habitación llena de Fangirls suyas!¡Eso te incluye Atem!

_Atem:¡Maldita Re-venganza!_

**Todos fueron a sus habitaciones y al cabo de una hora,venían en ropa interior y llenos de arañazos,no digamos el desastre en el pelo,sobre todo en el de Atem**

Atem:¡Te juro que me las pagarás Yugi!,bien,me toca,Thistan¿verdad o reto?

Thistan:Verdad

Atem:¿Verdad que estas enamorado de Serenity,la hermana de Joey

Thistan:Si,es cierto

**Enfoque grmáticooooooooooooooooooooo**

Serenity:Creo que algien está halbando sobre mi en algun lugar...y creo que es Thistan...

Thistan:¡LO senti!¡Setenity habló sobre mi!

Todos:...idiota...

Thistan:Bakura malvado¿verdad o reto?

Bakura M:Reto

Thistan:Te reto a bailar el Caramelldansen

Bakura M:Deves estar bromeando

Thisthan:No

Bakura M:**Baila el caramelldancen **héchenle imaginacion XDDDD

Bakura M:Escojo a...¡la escritora de esto!¿verdad o reto?

Semi:Oooo,me eligieron,emm...¡escojo reto!

Bakura:Te reto a...¡besar a Joey!

Semi:AAAH,NOOOOOO **beso a Joey**_ ¡me las pagarás Bakura M!_

Semi:Bueno,esta vez dejaremos que los lectores juegen,¡es muy sencillo!solo comenten en este epidodio a quien quieren retar o hacer una pregunta,si es un reto:

Reto a INSERTE NOMBRE AQUÍ a INSERTE RETO AQUÍ

si es pregunta:

INSERTE NOMBRE AQUÍ¿Es cierto que INSERTE PREGUNTA AQUÍ?

Y aquí están los candidatos:

Yugi,Atem,Tea,Joey,Thistan,Seto que aparecerá porque estaba escondido con Mokuba ,Mokuba XD,Bakura,Bakura Malvado,Marik,Marik Malvado,Semi o sea,yo,Lara mi ayudante y Deki mi otro ayudante

¡Ustedes deciden los próximos retos!

Lara:No nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda pasar


	2. ¡Comenten y habrá más capítulos!

Semi:¡Hola!,bueno,hoy,Lara,Deki y yo misma,propondremos retos,bueno,cuando ponga entre comillas (``´´)una frase o palabra,es un mote,un título de canción o algo

por el estilo,si pongo una frase empezando por guion(-)es que estoy leyendo los retos o verdades,el nombre aparecerá como si hablase

si pongo mases(++)es el título de una cancion que va a ser cantada,la letra aparecerá entre comillas y en cursiva()

Puede que las letras no las escriba bien si están en otro idioma,a si que¡no me culpen!

PDA:Cuando pongo ``Nombre´´fangirls/fanboys o Fans del ``nombrexnombre´´,está claro que es como pienso que se corportarían

PDA 2:Las verdades pueden ser una elección entre 2 cosas,ej:Tea¿prefieres salir con Bakura o con Marik?

Lara:

-Reto a Tea a besar a Atem durante 10 segundos

-Joey¿Es verdad que estás enfadado porque Thistan quiere a su hermana?

-Reto a Semi a cantar ``I'm a barbie girl´´¡delante de todos vestida de rosa!

-Thistan¿prefieres el color verde o el azul?

-¡Reto a Seto a cantar``Un barquito chiquitito´´!

-¡Reto a Mokuba a decirle a un fanboy suyo que le quiere!

Tea:¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Fans del TeaxAtem:¡Que lo haga!¡que lo haga!

Tea:**Besa a Atem durante 10 segundos**

Atem:**Rojo** ha sido...

Tea:**Roja **agradable...

Todos:TeaxAtem...

Atem y Tea:**Avergonzados**¡callense!

Joey:A ver,no estoy enfadado,lo que pasa es que quiero proteger a Serenity

Fans del ThistanxSerenity:¡Buuu!¡Fuera!

Fans del JoeyxSerenity:¡Adelante Joey!

**A continuación,lucha,357 heridos,1 muerto y 35346468769895 golpes de almohada XDDDDDDDDDD**

Semi:**Se viste de rosa,se oyen risas al fondo,les mira y INTENTAN no reirse**

+Barbie Girl+

_``I'm a barbie girl,in a barbie worl_

_ Life in plastic,it's fantastic_

_ You can brush my hear,and dressmee anywere_

_ Imaginacion like suviecion[...]´_

Thistan:Prefiero el verde

Semi y fans del color verde:¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!¡Thistan está de nuestra parte!

Seto:NI DE BROMA voy a cantar eso

Semi:Hazlo o hago que Yugi te mate de una forma estraña y misteriosa

Seto:Odio a los creadores de fanfics,lo haré,pero tapaos los oidos

Todos:Ok** fingen que se tapan lo oidos**

Seto:

+Un Barquito chiquitito+

_``Había una vez un barquito chiquitito,había una vez un barquito chiquitito_

_Que no podia,que no podia,que no podia navegar-gar-gar_

_Pasaron 1 2 3,4 5 6 semanas,pasaron 1 2 3,4 5 6 semanas_

_Y aquel barquito y aquel barquito,y aquel barquito navego-go-go_

_Y aquel barquito,y aquel barquito y aquel barquito navego-go-go´´_

Todos:**Risas ahogadas,me refiero a que intentan reirsepero contienen las risas,al final,Semi lo soluciona contando un chiste entre risitas y todos rien a carcajadas¡si!**

Mokuba:¡Bien!lo haré por el sacrificio de Seto** escoje a un fanboy**

Fanboy de Mokuba:D-di-di dime

Mokuba:Pues yo...te quiero

**CENSURADA LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA A CAUSA DE DEMASIADA VIOLENCIA XD**

Semi:Bueno¿Algún reto más?

Deki:¡Si!

Semi:Di,Deki

Deki:Reto a los lectores que comenten retos XD

Semi:¡Buen punto!¡y yo les reto a esperar a que comenten retos para el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Retos de comentarios

Semi:¡Hola!,hoy venimos con retos de comentaristas

*Como es el mismo,los pongo juntos

Steffy: que tal si...reto a Bakura Malvado que le diga a Bakura que lo quiere mucho y que sin él no podría vivir x.x

Kathy: yo reto a Marik que vaya y golpee al faraón, en el trasero jaja!, también a reto a Semi que se vista de princesa de vestido super rosado y a Marik Malvado de príncipe y comiencen a bailar el bals n.n

Steffy: también a Seto y a Atem que le canten una canción a Joey y Yugi...a ver...una de Chayane, cualquiera  
>Atem debe ponerse la ropa de Tea y ella la de Atem<p>

*Anonimo 1:Yo voto por el reto de una de las lectoras que dice que Atem y Tea intercmbien de ropa pero actuando uno como el otro (osea Atem actua como Tea y visebersa).

Bakura M:¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Fans del Bakura M x Bakura:Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos:¡Si!

Bakura M:**Toma aire,empieza a hablar a toda prisa** ¡Bakura te quiero mucho y no puedo vivir sin ti!¡ya está! **jadea de lo rápido que lo dijo**

Marik:Con gusto lo haré

Atem:Maldición

Marik:**Le pega a Atem en el trasero**

Semi:O_o

Marik M:O_o

Joey:**Coje una cámara de video y empieza a grabar**

Semi_:__¡¿Pero quereís dejar de emparejarme con los chicos?_

**Me visto de princesa super rosado y Marik príncipe,empezamos a bailar,Joey no para de grabar**

Fangirls de Marik M:GRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Terminamos de bailar y nos desvestimos**

Atem:Seto¿Tu sabes alguna canción de ese grupo?

Seto:No

Mokuba:**Buscando en internet** hey,aquí hay una

**Atem y Seto suben a un escenario,sentados en dos sillas están Joey y Yugi,un único foco ilumina el escenario**

+Torero,Chayane+

``_Seto:__De lunes a domingo _  
><em>voy desesperado, <em>  
><em>el corazón prendido <em>  
><em>allí en el calendario <em>  
><em>buscándote y buscando <em>  
><em>como un mercenario, <em>  
><em>tú dime donde estás <em>  
><em>que yo no te he encontrado...<em>

_Atem:Las manecillas giran _  
><em>yo voy al contrario, <em>  
><em>bebiéndome la vida <em>  
><em>a sorbos y a tragos, <em>  
><em>Me viste así de frente <em>  
><em>que tremendo impacto... <em>  
><em>para unirme a tu mirada <em>  
><em>dime si hay que ser...<em>

_Atem/Seto:torero, _  
><em>poner el alma en el ruedo <em>  
><em>no importa lo que se venga <em>  
><em>pa que sepas que te quiero <em>  
><em>como un buen torero... <em>  
><em>me juego la vida por tí...(bis) <em>

_Seto:Te dicen que ya me vieron _  
><em>solitario en un callejón <em>  
><em>que ya no duermo y desvarío <em>  
><em>que el humor ya me cambió <em>  
><em>Y tú por dónde estás <em>  
><em>que mi presión ya no me da, <em>  
><em>te buscaré, vuelve conmigo, <em>  
><em>porque tu no sabes, <em>  
><em>que yo te necesito <em>  
><em>como el perro al amo <em>  
><em>que si tu no respondes <em>  
><em>aquí todo es caos, <em>

_Atem:Me viste así de frente, _  
><em>que tremendo impacto, <em>  
><em>para unir me a tu mirada, <em>  
><em>dime si hay que ser...<em>

_Atem/Seto:torero, _  
><em>poner el alma en el ruedo <em>  
><em>no importa lo que se venga <em>  
><em>pa que sepas que te quiero <em>  
><em>como un buen torero... <em>  
><em>me juego la vida por tí...(bis) <em>

_Atem:De noviembre hasta enero _  
><em>sé que te necesito, <em>  
><em>ay de junio a febrero <em>  
><em>quiero que estés conmigo <em>

_Seto:Y en marzo el amor _  
><em>en diciembre tú y yo <em>  
><em>no importa mi amada, <em>  
><em>si hay, si hay que ser...<em>

_Atem/Seto:torero, _  
><em>poner el alma en el ruedo <em>  
><em>no importa lo que se venga <em>  
><em>pa que sepas que te quiero <em>  
><em>como un buen torero... <em>  
><em>me juego la vida por tí...(bis)<em>

Todos:**Aplausos y silbidos**

Tea/Atem:¿¡Hay que hacerlo?

Todos:¡SI!

**Tea se pone la ropa de Atem y Atem la de Tea,ambos se aclaran la voz y empiezan a actuar**

Tea:¡Hola,soy Atem y soy un antiguo faraón de egipto!¡Ovedecerme! **se rie**

Atem:Yo soy Tea,me gusta Yugi pero no lo digo porque su alter-ego es más guapo **se rie**

**Vuelven a cambiarse**

Semi:Muy bien,pues aquí tengo más

Anonimo 2:  
>Seto cuente algun secreto<p>

Joey bese alguna fangirl

Yugi cante "Pluma gay"

Seto:Confieso que a veces veo Barney XO

Todos:O_o

Fans de Seto:O_o

Joey:Muy bien,pues voy alla,¿quien será?

Fangirls de Joey:**Levantan la mano y gritan,hubo 19330544546 heridos,2 muertos y 11112301111100461038452308556 halmuadazos XD**

Joey:Tu **señala a una**

Fangirl de Joey:**Emocionada**

Joey;Te quiero

Fangirl de Joey:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA **CENSURADO POR CONTENIDO VIOLENTO XD**

Todos:¿¡Joey,estás bien!

**Enfoce gramáticooooooooooooo numero 2 :D**

Serenity:Siento que mi hermano está en peligro

Joey:Creo que si...

Yugi:¿Cantar qué?

Semi:Pluma gay,¿no la conoces?

Yugi:No

Semi:**Busco en internet y se la enseño**

Yugi:Esto es muy gay XO

Semi:Cumple o te mato

Yugi:Ok X.X

+Pluma gay+

_``Valor, a la luz  
>si eres un Gay tú<br>Piensalo (piensalo)  
>es tu vida y si dicen po que digan (que digan lo que quieran)<em>

_Valor... valor (mucho valor)  
>Que oscuro es un armario<br>Sal de ahí (sal de ahí)  
>y vente aquí<br>Tu destino es ser feliz..._

_Fiesta Fiesta  
>Y Pluma pluma Gay<br>Pluma pluma Gay  
>Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4<em>

_Que importa si el niño sale gay  
>tu has nacido gay<br>aunque cueste...  
>Hay que gritarlo...<em>

_¡ SOY GAY !_

_Fiesta Fiesta  
>Y Pluma pluma Gay<br>Pluma pluma Gay  
>Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4<em>

_Marica quien?  
>Marica Tu<br>Marica Yo  
>Marica JAJA!´´<em>

Semi:Y para terminar,¡HAGAMOS UN BAILE DE MIERDA!

Deki:¡VENGA!

Radio caset:

+Baile de Mierda+

_Baile de mierda,oh,yeah,yeah_

_*musica chingona*_

_Vaya baile de mierda, pero bueno que baile de mierda, eso es un baile de mierda,pero ah,pero_

_Todos:¡Wii!_

Semi:FIN?


	4. ¡Más retos!

Semi:¡Hello!,al fin aqui,os queria pedir mil perdones por no estar por aqui durante tanto tiempo,es que con los examenes,la semana santa,el formateo de mi ordenador,ect,no he tenido ni un respiro,bueno,aqui comienza el capitulo 4 de 'Verdad o Reto Yu Gi Oh',y se me ha ocurrido que ya que mis 2 asistentes recordemos que son Lara y Deki tengan secciones propias en este fic

Lara:Con todos ustedes,Lara,y les haré preguntas a los lectores que podrán responder en los comentarios,claro,les pondré números y ustedes tendrán que decir 'si o no',la llamaré,'Las preguntas de Lara'

Deki:¡Si!,me he dado cuenta de que soy un chico...pero no se mi nombre T.T _u__ps,¿ya estamos en el aire?_,perdón,queria decirque yo haré lo mismo que Lara,pero en vez de preguntas,les propondré retos,que irán numerados,a ver si algún lector l hace XD,la llamaré,'Los retos de Deki'

Semi:Y sin...o,me acaban de mandar un mensaje...¿¡WTF!,¿porqué nadie me dijo esto?...**llama al del mensaje**...si...entiendo...¿que?...si...ya...pero...ok...si...yo también te entiendo...si...si...no,prueba a ponerle azucar _¿wtf?_...si...mmm,pastel XD...ok...ok,adiós...**cuelga**

Deki:¿Quien era?

Semi:Nadie importante,solo decía que los personajes de Yu Gi Oh GX vendrán a nuestro plató

Lara:¿Que?

Semi:No todos XO,solo Jaden,Alexis,Chaz,Aticus,Syrus y...:?

Deki:¿Que?

Semi:Solo esos

Lara:¿No hay nadie mas?

Semi:No...eso es todo

Jaden:¡Jo!,¡Como llueve ahí fuera!

Alexis:Creo que me resfié **achis**

Semi:¡Muy bien!,empezemos con los retos

Alice2Nekoi:Yo reto a Atem que bese a Yugi con un pokki (esos palitos de galleta cubiertos de chocolate o fresa) y reto que Seto haga baile sexy a Atem *¬*

(pacific: Genial ya salio la loca e_-)

Atem:WTF?

Semi:Miren,ya compré los pokkis...**caja medio vacía,todos me miran**...vale,tenia hambre,¡pero quedan!

Todos:**Facepalm**

Atem:Ai que ver,estos lectores cada dia ponen retos más locos

Yugi:Bueno,yo quiero comermelo ya

Atem:A ver...**coje un pokki cubierto de chocolate,se lo mete en la boca y Yugi lo coje con la boca por el otro lado,empiezan a comerlo hasta tal punto que se besan**

Yugi:Puagj,¡que asco!

Atem:Creo que **shit...purke rainwors** o como se escriba arcoiris en ingles XD

**Después de labarse intensivamente la lengua con jabón y legía,vuelven**

Seto:¿Que mie***?

Atem:Ahorita te toca sufrir a ti un poco,Seto

Seto:¡Sera ***************en*******************de******************esa**************o ese***********cuando descubra quien lo hizo le voy a**************en su**************y*********a*************de****************con**************...*************!

Todos:O_o

Seto:**Pone musica sexy,se queda solo en calzones,las fangirls de Seto se quedaron paraliadas,hubo 123545652342356 paros cardiacos y 1 muerto con espuma en la boca (?)**

Atem:Pues no ha estado mal

Todos:**Tipico ruido de sorprendidos,ya sabeis,ese 'ha' para dentro...no me explico XD**

Chica desconocida:Yo reto a Semi a que tome leche por la nariz y que la escupa por los ojos (si es posible, aunque este es un fanfic, YAOISTA DEJA VOLAR TU PERBER IMAGINACION O.o) bueno..

Ahhh...y reto al faraon, a yugi, a bakura, a bakura M, seto, mokuba y marik M a ver boku no piko y sensitive pornograf ( T_T no me culpen no tengo mucha imaginacion, solo tengo 13 años, ademas, quiero ver al sexy de Atem traumado *-,* wuajajajaja).

Semi:¿Que tengo que hacer que?

Lara:Lo que dice la lectora,bebe leche por la nariz y escupe por los ojos

Semi:Una vez al beber agua la escupí por la nariz...fué asqueroso,el espejo y yo quedamos empapados...esa fué la única experiencia con líquidos que bebí y escupí por otro orificio que no fuese la boca

Deki:...esto...no hacia falta que nos contaras eso...

Semi:Bueno,¡mama! si,tengo madre ¬.¬ ¡la leche de la nevera!

Madre de Semi:¡Si ya has desayunado!

Semi:¡Pero damela!

Madre de Semi:De acuerdo

**LAS PREGUNTAS DE** **LARA**

1.¿Alguna vez os ha sucedido lo mismo que a Semi? _me refiero a que habeis bebido agua,leche,ect por la boca y lo habeís escupido por la nariz_

2.¿Alguna vez habeis intentado los retos que escribis?

**L****OS**** RETOS DE DEKI**

reto a intentar antes los retos que vais a escribir quien lo haga,tendrá una mención especial...no miento

**VOLVEMOS AL FIC**

Semi:Muy bien,a ver...**tomo la leche e intento beberla por la nariz,al final puedo,bostezo para llorar** si,cuando bostezo lloro **al fi****nal lloro la leche...y...OMFG,¡me hizieron llorar SANGRE!**

Lara:Lo siento,Semi se ha ido al hospital,a si que no podrá estar aqui durante el resto del fic...aunque no queda mucho

Deki:Muy bien,voy a por el DVD en el que Semi grabó las series **va a por el DVD y lo pone en la tele frente a los sillones en los que se sientan los retados**

**Cierran la habitación al rato,cuando termina,salen**

Atem:**Más rojo que el tomate **o santo Ra,este ha sido el reto más...o santo Ra...

Bakura y Bakura M:¡Ha sido genial!** les salía sangre de la nariz,llevavan a Yugi,el cual estaba rojo y con cara de felicidad absoluta,estaba inconciente**

Tea:¡Por Dios!,¿que ha pasado hallí dentro?

Todos:El paraiso

Seto:Ha sido aluciante **iba rojo**

Marik M:Esto fué más exitante que bailar con Semi **iba rojo tambien**

Mokuba:**El único que no estaba rojo ni traumado** creo que no he durado ni 5 minutos viendo eso,era HORRIBLE,me he tenido que tapar los ojos...ha sido...**llora**

Deki:Muy bien,solo tengo un reto para Jaden

Jaden:Dispara

Deki:Besa a Alexis

Jaden:Ni de broma

Alexis:No

Deki:Oh venga...

Jaden:De acuerdo,pero solo por que lo retaste **besa a Alexis**

Todos:¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jaden y Alexis:¡¿NO TENEIS OTRA COSA QUE HACER!

Todos:Nop :3

**De repente aparece Yusei de la nada**

Lara:Eh...Yusei,¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Yusei:Vine aquí a jugar Verdad o Reto

Jack:**Fuera de escena** ¡EN MOTOCICLETAS!

Deki:Ooooooooooo,siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,¡viva 'Yu-Gi-Oh la serie resumida/corta'!

Lara:Tengo una llamada de Semi desde el hospital

Semi:¡Reto a Yusei,Atem y Jaden a cantar la versión en español de 'We're Yu-Gi-Oh' de la película resimuda!

Yusei:Ai...escritores de fics les llamaré 'Ficcioneros' (?)

Atem:OK,1,2 y...

-We're Yu-Gi-Oh,versión española adaptada por mi-Atem,Yusei,Jaden,Paradoja(Yugi)-

[Yusei]  
>No hay manera de que podemos ganar, sus cartas son bestias épicas.<p>

Hace duelos muy buenos porque es de otro tiempo.

[Yami]  
>Escuchenme vosotros 2!<p>

Él va a reescribir la historia!  
>Él va a acabar con nuestros juegos de cartas.<p>

[Jaden]  
>¡Nunca!<p>

[Yami]  
>A menos que rompamos su enorme monstruo en pedazos.<p>

[Jaden]  
>En serio. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas.<p>

[Yusei]  
>Tuve que escuchar rapear a Jaden.<p>

[Yami]  
>Eso fue duro.<p>

[Todos]  
>Ahora es el momento de vencer a ese cabrón!<p>

[Jaden]  
>Vamos chicos, ahora es el momento para ganarle<p>

[Yusei]  
>Escuché a Jaden, ahora es el momento para poder ganarle<p>

[Jaden]  
>Así que haz tu turno.<p>

Pongo una carta boca-abajo

[Yami]  
>Está bien, sólo asegúrese de no convocar a un payaso homosexual.<p>

[Todos]

Ahora tenemos que ganar a ese tipo!

[Yami]  
>Mis bolas peludas harán que no perdamos nosotros<p>

[Kuriboh]  
>A-doo-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laa.<p>

[Paradoja(Yugi imitándole)]  
>¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando ¿cómo puedo quitarlas?<p>

[Jaden]  
>Vamos a encerte! ¡Oh paradoja!<br>Sin lugar a dudas,en este juego de cartas!

[Yusei]  
>En cuanto a villanos en el anime!<br>Odio tener que decirte, no eres más que un cliché o sea,un relleno.

[Yami]  
>Eso es correcto te has equivocado,este show no es cualquiera<br>No somos nadie parecido, somos YuGiOh!

[Todos]  
>Somos YuGiOh! (X17)<p>

Deki:Oye Semi,te reto a cantar la canción que te inventaste

Semi:¿Cual?

Deki:Ya sabes la de 'Lady Gaga,Poker Face'

Semi:¡Ah!,'Salchichon'!

Deki:¡Si!

Semi:Ok

Joey:¡Eh!,¡esa era mi canción plagiada!'Brooklyn Rage'

Semitura:¿Y si las mezclamos?

Joey:Mm...será interesante

-Poker Face(Salchichón/Brooklyn Rage)Lady Gaga(Semitura/Joey)-

[Semitura]

Sa-salchichón (x5)

Quiero mi bocadillo y lo quiero ya

Espero que termine pronto de cortar (me gusta)

Todo lo que hago es hacerme esperar,y cuando más lo hago más me hago desesperar

Woh,wohwoh,woh,woh,wohwohwohwohwohwoh,que bueno está,salchichón con pan(x2)

¡Ai que bien,ai que bien,ai con su pan bladito!,ven 'pa'aka'(quiero ya mi bocadillo)(x2)

Sa-sa-sa-salchichón,Sa-sa-salchichón,'pa'mi,pa'mi'(x2)

[Joey]

A mi hermana ayudo para ser muy normal  
>a correr aprenden cuando vean mi cara mal (doy miedo!)<br>La ruleta rusa no es lo mismo sin disparar  
>pero con la censura nos tendremos que aguantar<br>Apesta

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
>Sorpresas no hay, checa mi Red Eyes(x2)<p>

No podrás  
>No podrás<br>Nadie puede con mi Brooklyn Rage  
>(yo no quiero ser un Furry)<span> un Furry es un perro<span>(x2)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh(x2)<p>

(intermedio)

Semi:Oye,una frase yo,una frase tu y el final los 2

Joey:¿Tuya o mia?

Semi:¡Las 2 mezcladas!

Joey:Me gusta!

[Semitura]

¡No quiero otra cosa!,no pido mucho,¡que lo sepas!

[Joey]

No bromeo, solo juego con mi Baby Dragon  
>Y esta la chica con grandes boobies<br>Y nos trata como noobies

[Semitura]

Y que sepas que no estoy mintiendo

¡Ai que bien,ai que bien!,ai con su pan blandito,ven'pa'aka',quiero ya mi bocadilo

[Joey]

¡No podrás  
>No podrás<br>Nadie puede con mi Brooklyn Rage  
>(yo no quiero ser un Furry)<p>

[Semitura]

¡Ai que bien,ai que bien!,ai con su pan blandito,ven 'pa'aka',quiero ya mi bocadillo

[Joey]

No podrás  
>No podrás<br>Nadie puede con mi Brooklyn Rage  
>(yo no quiero ser un Furry)<p>

[Semitura]

¡Ai que bien,ai que bien!,ai con su pan blandito,ven'pa'aka',quiero ya mi bocadillo

[Joey]

No podrás

No podrás

Nadie puede con mi Brooklyn Rage

(yo no quiero ser un Furry)

[Ambos]

¡Sa-sa-sa-salchicón,Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage!

'Pa'mi',nyeh nyeh

¡Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage,sa-sa-salchichón!

Nyeh nyeh,'pa'mi'

¡Sa-sa-sa-salchichón,Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage!

¡Pa'mi',nyeh nyeh!

¡Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage,sa-sa-salchichón!

¡Nyeh nyeh,'pa'mi'

Sa-sa-sa-salchichón,Bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage!

¡Pa'mi,nyeh nyeh!

Bruh-bruhBrooklyn Rage,sa-sa-salchichón!

¡Ai ven 'pa'aka'!

Todos:**Silbidos**** y aplausos**

Dios:Hola,vine a retar a todos a ¡quedarse en ropa interior,los chicos en calzones y las chicas en sujetador y bragas!

Semi:¡O por Dios,no sabía que el estubiera aqui!

Dios:Venga,acepten el reto

**Todos se quitan la ropa,todos los Fangirls y Fanboys babean,hubieron gritos de ¡KYA!, paros cardiacos, desmayos ****y 333333333333333333333333333 que tubieron que ir al hospital**

Semi:¡Si!,sabía que las tenía más grandes que Lara

Lara:¬.¬

Deki:Bueno,por ahora nos despedimos

Semi:¡Reto a los lectores a quitarse la ropa! XD

**AVISO:** voy a hacer un especial de Yu-Gi-Oh,verdad o reto,espero que os guste ^.^


	5. Especial YuGiOh!

PDA:El capítulo será un poco largo,quedan avisados

Deki:Después de que Semi fue llevada al hospital recordemos lo sucedido en el último capítulo  Jaden fué a visitarla,este y Semi se fueron a una salita donde las cámaras de seguridad del hospital lo están grabando todo,vamos a ver de que hablan...

Semi:Bueno Jaden,me han dicho que sabes rapear muy bien

Jaden:Así es

Semi:Muy bien,oye,a mi se me da muy bien rimar y a veces soy una poeta fantástica,¿que dices?

Jaden:¿Sobre qué?

Semi:¿Un duelo de rimas?

Jaden:O si...rap VS poesía...

Semi:Ficcionero escritor de fic VS un personaje de anime...

Jaden:Chica VS chico...

Semi:Fan VS idolo...

Jaden:¿Que?

Semi:Soy medio fan tuyo

Jaden:Ah...

Semi:¿Empezamos?

Jaden:Las damas primero

Semi:Ok...pero intentaré rapear mi poesia,así estaremos en 'igualdad de condiciones'

Jaden:Empieza

Cuando rapeemos,pondré la persona que lo rapea entre corchetes y la rima entre comillas,que solo irán al principio y al final

[Semi]

``¡Jaden tu escuchame,ya que te voy a vencer!

te juro que dificil te lo voy a poner,

ya que si tu me vences,me humillaras ante la gente.

No permitiré que un dibujo animado,

exceto claro si es Dan Kuso de bakugan,me venza y se vaya.

¡No te permitiré que me venzas,yo haré lo que pueda!

pues rimando soy muy buena,pero rapeando no tanto...

A veces digo cosas a las que no encuentro rima,

y tengo que decir algo que no tiene sentido,

algo completamente fuera de lugar,

o simplemente la dejo sin rimar,

si lo hago,perdoname,no se me da del todo bien.

Espero que me comprendas,y empieza cuando quieras,

cuando te oiga,sabré al fin,si eres tan bueno como dicen´´

Jaden:Bueno,no está tan mal como pensaba...ahora preparate para ver al maestro en acción

Semi:Prestaré atencción

[Jaden]

``Estás a punto de ver al maestro en acción,

y si piensas que soy bueno te daré una aclaración:

yo solo sigo mi instinto y me pongo a rapear.

Lo más importante,no es hacer que rime,

si no que tenga sentido todo lo que tu dices,

si no tiene sentido,no te pongas a rapear.

Preparate ya Semi,porque en serio me pondré,

no perderé contra alguien que sabe que va a perder.

¿He dicho aluguna mentira?,no lo creo,no lo veo,

pues solo veo a un principiante que me intenta vencer.´´

Semi:Guau,eres bueno...

Jaden:¡Claro que lo soy!

Semi:Pero verás como remonto

Jaden:Adelante

[Semi]

``Estás a punto de ver al maestro caer,

pues te voy a vencer,no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Aunque tu seas muy bueno,

te diré que también yo lo puedo ser.

¡Sabes que en la serie corta,Atem tenia razón!

pues tu pelo en cierto sentido,tiene forma de Kuriboh,

y si me dices lo contrario,¡solo mirate por Dios!,

¡yo no miento,soy sincera!,

deverías verte en la serie,

pues a parte de presumir,

no veo nada más en ti´´

Jaden:¡MI PELO NO SE PARECE A UN KURIBOH!

Semi:ya te lo he dicho,mirate

Jaden:**Se mira al espejo **¡O por Dios!,si que se parece...

Semi:Te lo dijimos ¬.¬

Lara:Hey Semi,te dieron el alta ^.^

**Jaden,Deki,Lara y yo volvemos donde están todos**

Semi:Yei!,venga,a hacer retos de lectores,primero,nuestra primera invitada de honor...¡Alice2Neoki!

Alice2Nekoi:Deki me la pusiste dificil pero intentare ver por mas de diez veces los capitulos de Zexal (hasta el 30)

Tambien quiero que lean los videos de doujins en youtube (sobre todo los de Yugi xDDD)

Deki:¿El primer reto lo hago yo?

Todos:Si

**Deki se va a la habitación de video-visuales**

Yugi:¿Que?

Semi:Creo que se referia a ver los videos...**voy al PC y pongo un video al azar...el primero que vi XD**

Todos:¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTA MIER**?

Alice2Neoki:XD

Semi:Gracias por estar con nosotros

Alice2Neoki:No pasa nada ^.^

Semi:¡Ah!,agradezco a todos los lectores,¡el fic se está haciendo popular!,¡estoy muy feliz,gracias a todos,de verdad!

Lara:¡Tengo un reto para Jaden y Semi!

Semi y Jaden:¿Cual?

Lara:¡Les reto a hacer la batalla de rap Jaden VS Semi!

Semi:Esto viene a como hemos empezado ¿cierto?

Lara:Si

Semi:Bueno...Ok,yo haré de Yugi y Atem,Lara,tu del guardian celta que no habla casi nada,Jaden será el mismo,Yusei será el mismo,Tea,Joey y Thistan ellos mismos y Jack...pues Alice2Neoki

Jaden:Me parece bien

Lara:Pero en español,¿eh?

Semi:Ok!

-YUGI VS JADEN BATTLE!(Batalla de rap Yugi vs Jaden)Yugi y Jaden(Semi y Jaden)Versión español adaptada-

[Jaden]

``Esto acaba aqui,Yugi

Tu y yo,la batalla final

El duelo que todos han estado esperando

No voy a volver atrás´´

[Semi]

``Puedes apostarlo, será super mega genial

Ansio ver tu fuerza´´

[Jaden]

``Bien,entonces empezemos,

¡Yugi!,¡Llegó la hora de rapear!´´

[Semi]

``¡Adelante Jade-!**shok **Espera,¿Que?

Oh,tiene que ser una p*** broma´´

[Jaden]

``Muy bien,Yugi mirame,soy Jaden,de GX

Lamento decirte que seras mi base de pruebas

Escuchame,aqui está,el nuevo reto que te traigo

Entre tu y yo,quien rapee mejor será entonces

el mejor duelista y el 'Rey de los juegos'

Sabes que te supero pero no des pena

Es en serio,no te eches atras,debes de hacerlo

si no aceptas,entonces ya te he vencido

Yugo,espero que estés listo,esto será duro,

aunque pienses que es innecesario

sin embargo,es algo que tienes que hacer

o puedes irte y rendirte,es cosa tuya´´

[Semi]

``A si que te crees el mejor,¿eh?,

muy bien,entonces mira

¡Primer plano!,corten

**Ruidos raros que no se escribir **¡¿Que onda?

Te voy a humillar,bom,bom,bom

Eres un perro,dige perro(un perro),perro(perro),¡Yo soy un cabron!

Que dices,,eres una copia fallo

No jueges a esto,mejor pactica ballet

Si quieres un duelo,no me hagas reir,o te diré'oh por Dios'

Tu unico consuelo es que no eres de 5D's

Asi que juega tu carta,adelante

Por que es hora del duelo

Me alegra que seamos tu y yo,pues tus amigos son muy malos

No puedo esperar a ver tu cara después que gane yo

Cuando con un duelo patee tu culo legos de aquí

Me llamo Yugi Muto(Tu show es lastimoso)

Los capitulos se repiten,si lo hacen

Prepárate para ser humllado,por el 'Rey de los juegos'(Juegos)´´

[Jaden]

Estubo bien,pero te mostraré algo nuevo y genial

[Semi]

Jaden,no eres negro

[Jaden]

``¡Estas a punto de ver mi absoluta perfección!

De lo mejor que tengo,te sere honesto

Solamente soy duro y famoso,un artista´´

Oh,una cosa Yugi

``Practico ballet desde hace 6 años

Pero las malas noticias llegan ahora,te las daré

Te diré algo que es 100% algodón XD cierto

No eres el 'Rey de los juegos',lo siento,no eres tu

Es tu amigito egipcio dentro de ti

Eres un perdedor,el trabaja por ti

Tu te quedas toda la fama de lo que el ha hecho

De todos modos,¿Que hace dentro de ti?

Todos dicen que eso es muy gay´´

[Semi]

**Hago voz de chico,si...puedo**

¿Sabes,Jaden?

No creo que sepas quien soy yo

Permiteme hacertelo saber

``Soy es mas jodido

'Rey de los juegos',mi cabello es de punta,pantalones apretados y soy sexy(¡soy sexy!)

Si te defiendes,no tendré piedad,

Mi ataque de magia oscura y te volverá loco

Tengo cartas de dioses de Ciudad Batalla,¿no me crees?

Pues escucha estas lineas

Por cierto,tus cartas son basura,¡y tu show también!

Mira que pasa cuando Slifer se entrenta a Kuriboh Alado´´

[Lara]

``Soy,el Guardián Celta,mi letra te hará estallar la cabeza´´eh...ehm...

[Semi]

¡Oh!,¡venga ya,Dave!

[Lara]

¡Dejame pensar!..eh..ehm

[Semi]

Y se cuestiona porqué nunca le invoco

[Lara]

¡Espera!,lo tengo

``Yo soy el Guardián Celta,fuerte como el titanio

Soy como un comediante,aquí estoy

Lleno todos los estadios,no soy mounstro de clase baja

¿De donde lo sacaste?

¿Te lo sigo es Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules?

Que se jo** ese maldito dragón´´

En serio

[Semi]

``Mis trampas y magias no tienen sentido

Porque sus descripciones son muy inmensas

Si me enfrentas en duelo no habrá tensión

Porque frente a mis mounstros estás indefenso

Mis cartas son poderosas,y pareceré invencible

De hecho todos dirían que he hecho trampas

Si,aveces Yugi y yo nos cambiamos,

¿Pero y qué?,mientras termine derrotando a todos...

Todos los duelistas,dicen que soy un gay´´

¿Porque?,¿porque?¿que,que?¿porqué?¿porqué lo dicen?¿porqué?

``No soy gay por utilizar a la Maga Oscura,¡y solo los hombres usan a Watapon!

¡Jaden,acepta que eres el seundo mejor!

¡Te patearé el trasero de vuelta a Yu-Gi-oh GX!

Tu baraja no es buena y tu pelo parece un Kuriboh

Eh..oh...

¡Soy el mas jodido!

[Joey,Tea,Thistan en ese orden]

Es el mas jodido,es el mas jodido,¿quien es el jodido?

[Semi]

Soy el mas jodido(x 3),¡Mas jodido!´´

[Jaden]

¡Mi pelo no parece un Kuriboh!

[Semi]

Creo que pronto dirás lo contrario

[Jaden y Semi en ese orden]

¡Pues no!,¡Pues si!,¡Pues no!,¡10 VECES QUE SI!

[Jaden]

Ok,di lo que quieras,prepárate,porque con esta carta yo ganaré,¡Invoco al Héroe Elemental Bus!**es'atropellado' por Yusei**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

[Semi]

Eh...Yusei,¿Que haces aquí?

[Yusei]

Vine a esta ciudad a jugar duelo de mounstros

[Público]

¡EN MOTOCICLETAAAAS!

[Yusei]

Por cierto¿acabo de atropellar un Kuriboh?

[Semi]

No es nada,solo era Jaden

[Jaden]

Creo que me rompí el coxis

[Semi]

¡Oh,callate,mary-sue!

Semi:Y aquí nuestra 2ª invitada

Kayra isis:Reto a Mokuba a ver Eso el payaso! para arruinar su infancia como los todos los que no pueden estar cerca de una coladera muajaja

Reto a yami marik y yami bakura a expresarse sentimientos mutuos de amor 3

Reto a Duke a hacer un baile sexie con su theme song de abridged Sexy Back :p (awww me di cuenta que ese no juega :( )

Reto al elenco de Yugioh! a imitarse entre ellos... en Motocicletas!

y por ultimo Reto a Seto a convivir todo el dia con una fangirl de esas locas (preferentemente yo :p) 

Mokuba:OK **se va...vuelbe a los 10 segundos**mi infancia...

Marik M:¿Que?

Bakura M:¿Que?

Marik:Bueno,esto...te quiero Bakura M

Bakura M:Yo también,supongo

**Se dan un beso en la boca...puagj se ollen bómitos y gritos de admiración**

Semi:¿Quien quiere hacer el baile...?

Syrus:Oh no,de eso nada

Semi:Oh,por favor **le brillan los ojos**

Syrus:Ok...**suena la música y Syrus se pone a bailar...baba...**

**Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh montan en motocicletas**

Yugi:¡Miradme!,¡Soy Yusei Fudo,me creo cabrón solo por tener una motocicleta y estar casado con ella

**El resto censurado,ya que hubo persecuciones,gritos,insultos,heridos,ect...aquello parecía la guerra**

Seto:Only shit...**escoje a una Fangirl loca y se va...si quieren saber que pasó con el,esperen al próximo capítulo :D**

Kayra isis:Oigan...¿son españoles?

Semi:La respuesta es...¡ESPAÑOLES PUROS Y DUROS DE PURA SANGRE ESPAÑOLA!,venga,¡música!

**Suena Paquito el Chocolatero,enseño a bailar a todos y nos ponemos a bailar todos**

Lara:¡Hasta la vista!,¡HEY,HEY,HEY...!


	6. Capítulo accidentado

Semi:¡Yai!,aquí con el 6º cap de Yu-gi-Oh verdadf o reto

Lara:¡Bamonos a casa!

Semi:No :D

Alice2neoki:Reto a Semi a cantarle a Ryou "Eclipse total del amor" xD

Reto a Yami que se ponga un tutu como en la serie resumida

Reto a Chazz a bailar la macarena con Alexis y Jaden

Reto a Deki hacer malabares con tres canicas y dos gansos(?)

Reto a todos a cantar un mamut chiquitito y a...a...a que bailen la quebradita xD

Reto a Bakur Marik cantar "si fueras gay"

Muajajajajaja

Semi:Y dale,que Ryou no está,pero se lo cantaré a un fan loco...

[Eclipse total de amor]

Semi:Mírame... de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando y que no regresarás Mírame... de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y de escucharme llorar Mírame... de vez en cuando miro atrás y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr Mírame... de vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder Mira mis ojos... de vez en cuando siento enloquecer mira mis ojos de vez en cuando siento enloquecer Fan loco:Mírame... de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar Mírame... de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos y preguntas como estás Mírame... de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber. Mírame... de vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder Mira mis ojos... Semi: de vez en cuando siento enloquecer Fan: mira mis ojos... Semi:de vez en cuando siento enloquecer Y esta noche quiero más Que me abraces fuertemente Y en tus brazos soñaré Que este amor es para siempre. Que en penumbras un rayo de luz Nos envuelva a los dos. Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad. Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar  
>Ambos:Y así te tengo que amar El tiempo acaba de empezar El tiempo no termina. Semi:Erase una vez una historia feliz y ahora es solo un cuento de horror Ambos:Ya nada puedo hacer, Eclipse total del amor Fan:Eclipse total del amor Semi:Érase una vez una hazaña vivir Y ahora ya no tengo valor Ambos:Nada que decir, Eclipse total del amor... Eclipse total del amor... Semi:Mira mis ojos... Fan: de vez en cuando siento enloquecer Semi: mira mis ojos...<br>Fan:de vez en cuando siento enloquecer Ambos:Y esta noche quiero más Que me abraces fuertemente. Y en tus brazos soñaré Que este amor es para siempre. Que en penumbras un rayo de luz Nos envuelva a los dos. Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad. Semi:Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar De un fuego sobre pólvora Que puede estallar... ohhh y así te tengo que amar el tiempo acaba de empezar el tiempo no termina Érase una vez una historia feliz Fan: y ahora es solo un cuento de horror Ambos:Ya nada puedo hacer, Eclipse total del amor. Semi:Eclipse total del amor. Fan:Érase una vez una hazaña vivir Semi: y ahora ya no tengo valor. Ambos:Nada que decir, Eclipse total del amor... Fan: Eclipse total del amor... Semi:mira mis ojos... Fan: mira mis ojos... Semi:mírame... Semi: mira mis ojos…  
>Todos:<strong>Grito incomprensible<br>**  
>Yami:Otra vez no...<strong>se pone el tutu,grito de fangirls<br>**Chazz:¿La que?  
>Alexis:¿La que?<br>Yaden:¿La que?  
>Semi:¿No conocen la macarena?<br>Los tres:No  
>Semi:<strong>Facepalm<strong>  
>Deki:Miren,es facil bailarla-¡Tutorial,aprende a bailar la macarena!-<br>un brazo hacia alante,como si fueras a levantarlo al cielo,(a)y después,extiende el otro(b)  
>,voltea la muñeca,haciendo que la palma de tu mano se vea(a),después la otra(b)<br>una mano en la cabeza,como si tubieras dolor de cabeza(a),después,la otra(b)  
>la mano derecha en tu hombro izquierdo,y después la izquierda en tu hombro derecho<br>la mano derecha en el lateral izquierdo...¡como si fueras a dar un abrazo!(a),después,la otra(b)  
>la mano derecha en la pate derecha de tu espalda(a),después,ponte la otra.(b)<br>hacia abajo en esa posición,(a)y da un saltito hacia tu izquierda,girando en el sentido de las abujas del reloj(b)  
>el proceso...<br>[Macarena]  
>(1)(a)Dale(b) a tu cuerpo(2)(a) alegria,(b)macarna<br>(3)(a)Que tu cuerpo (b)dará,(4)(a)alegría(b)y cosa buena  
>(5)(a)Dale(b)a tu cuerpo (6)alegría,(b)macarena<br>(7)(a),Eh,macarena(b)AAAH  
>(8)...<br>Deki:Bueno...ok **coje 3 canicas de Lara y 3 gansos de la granja de al lado,se pone a hacer malabares como todo un profelional,  
>se oyen aplausos y obaciones.<strong>

****Todos:[mamut chiquito]**Mientras bailan la quebradita**

EL MAMUT QUICHITO

QUERÍA VOLAR,

MOVÍA LAS OREJAS,

MAS NO PODÍA AVANZAR.

CON UN PAJARITO

SE PUSO A APRENDER,

Y PRONTO LAS OREJAS

COMENZÓ A MOVER.

Y VOLAR,

EL MAMUT QUISO

VOLAR, VOLAR,

Y ENTRE LAS AVES

ESTAR, ESTAR,

Y DESDE ARRIBA

VER EL MAR, EL MAR,

EL MAR, EL MAR,

EL MAR, EL MAR.

CUENTA LA LEYENDA

QUE DE NOCHE SE VE,

POR ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS,

VOLAR UN NO SÉ QUE.

YO SÉ QUE ESA COSA

QUE TODOS VEN VOLAR

ES UN MAMUT CHIQUITO

QUE APRENDIÓ A VOLAR.

Y VOLAR,

EL MAMUT QUISO VOLAR ...

Bakura:Ok...¡Yo seré el que canta y tu el gay!  
>Marik:¡No so gay!<br>[Si fueras gay,Roy](en este caso,Marik)  
>Bakura:Si fueras gay<br>estaria OK  
>hay no seas wey<br>seguirias siendo el rey  
>Si fuera asi<br>estaria aqui  
>listo para decir<br>que si soy gay (pero no soy gay)  
>Si fueras puña<br>l no estaria mal  
>eres mi carnal<br>aun que seas controvercial  
>Pero si fuera real<br>seria norma  
>l que dijeras sin chista<br>r ehy¡ que crees que soy gay (aun que no soy gay)  
>Disfruto contigo estar<br>por que me a de importar  
>que te guste por detras<br>SI fueras gay gitaria grey  
>¡ si fueras puñal<br>no te podria abandonar  
>Si fuera asi<br>yo estaria aqui  
>apoyandote sin sesar<br>y decir que no esta mal  
>que naciste homosexual y que crees?<br>¡ asi fue tu papa igual de gaaaayy¡  
>Si fueras gay.<br>.namikaze ni narutoel AVE FENIX:  
>Hola me encanto el fic está increíble<br>aunque no soy fan del yaoí pero es tan divertido verlos sufrir y ahora los retos  
>reto a seto a pasar toda una tres horas encerrado en una habitación<br>con todos sus esque me cae mal venganza  
>por la vez que rompió al ojos blancos del abuelo de yugi<br>reto a yugi a besar a mana la amiga de átem y después encerrarse en un armario con ella  
>reto a todos los hikari y sus terciones<br>del pasado a ver todas las temporadas de digimon sin parar y  
>luego imitar a sus digimon favoritos<br>reto a tea a comer la comida de orihime de bleach  
>tampoco me agrada mucho<br>reto a todo el elenco a ir al estadio de las chivas en medio de fanáticos obsesivos  
>agresivos anti-américa vestidos con el uniforme del américa con gorras que digan<br>el chivas apesta y despues ir a esa fiesta española donde sueltan a los toros y la  
>panaalgo recién salidos del hospital en muletas sillas de ruedas o como los haigan dejado eso es todo a y<br>reto a mana a que diga quién le gusta más atem o yugi esque me encanta  
>manaxyugi hora sí es todo sí está un poco confuso es que lo escribí en el cel<p>Seto:<strong>Se encierra<strong>  
>Yugi:¿Que haga que?<br>Mana:¿Que que?  
><strong>Se miran,después de un rato,se besan<br>**Fans del manaxyugi:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Todos:¿Que?<br>Semi:Quiere decir que...bueno...no entendí,a si que lo pasamos  
>Tea:¡Uh!,¡comida!<br>Fans de Bleach:¡ESPERA TEA,NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Tea:¡Que mier...<strong>bomita<br>**Todos:Uh...que asco  
>Semi:Uh...eso ya se que quieres decir...<br>**Se ban a un estadio lleno de fans locos,lo cual todos terminamos heridos,después nos fuimos a los san fermines  
>y casi morimos,hubo 6 en silla de ruedas,3 con escayolas en los dos brazos y los demás con muletas...<br>yo terminé en silla de ruedas  
><strong>Mana:**Son su muleta**Está claro,¡yo me quedo con el faraón!  
>Yami:<strong>Con su escayola<strong>Oh,Mana...  
>Fans del YamixMana:OOOOOOOOohh<br>Semi:**Con su silla de ruedas **Bueno,hasta lo que benga,¡chao!  
> <p>


End file.
